Robust Self-Assembled Monolayers for Improved Hemocompatibility Principal Investigator: Brink, Damon Project Summary / Abstract Implantable blood-contacting medical devices such as left ventricular assist devices (VADs) pose thrombosis risks to patients. These risks are exacerbated in the small blood conduits of pediatric ventricular assist devices. While commercially available hemocompatible coatings do not yet provide fully inert surfaces that resist clot formation, recent research suggests that self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) of poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG) hold promise in this regard. Unfortunately, these coatings are only weakly bonded to the surface and desorption quickly degrades performance. The aim of this project is to form inert, covalently-bonded PEG monolayers that do not degrade and will extend the usable life of VADs and other implantable devices. This will be accomplished using a novel SAM deposition method based on supercritical carbon dioxide which produces robust monolayers having high graft density and outstanding uniformity. The coatings will be fully characterized using surface analysis methods. Protein adsorption and cellular adhesion will be probed using whole blood assays under controlled flow conditions. Robust Self-Assembled Monolayers for Improved Hemocompatibility Principal Investigator: Brink, Damon Project Narrative Risks of thrombosis formation are significant in ventricular assist devices - particularly in the small blood conduits of pediatric devices. This work seeks to advance the promising poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG) coatings by providing a covalent chemical bond to titanium and alumina substrates. Covalent bonding will enhance the durability of the PEG coatings in the presence of flow induced shear loads. The PEG will be linked with silane functional groups and form a highly uniform self-assembled monolayer (SAM) when deposited via a solution of supercritical carbon dioxide. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]